


The Water Buffalo

by Believe_in_the_Journey (orphan_account)



Series: Veggie Tales AU Drabbles [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Veggie Tales
Genre: England and imaginary friends, Like seriously austria calm down, M/M, austria is super uptight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Believe_in_the_Journey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England has a crazy imagination and he drives Austria crazy before a World Meeting. Poor Austria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Water Buffalo

Poor Austria had never wished more that he had not shown up early for one of the World Meetings more in his whole life, as was his usual habit. He had always respected England for the most part. He was a gentleman and their countries got along well. They traded peacefully and had been on good terms for most of their existence. However, he had never predicted the blonde's madness. He doubted England had even noticed his entrance as the blonde was very absorbed in a conversation with himself. 

He only caught bits and pieces:

"...I did not know you had a pet, Mint-" England said, looking rather confused. 

Austria stood in the entrance, frozen in shock. 

"Everybody has a Water Buffalo?" England asked his friend the Mint Bunny.

The little creature nodded. "Everybody has a Water Buffalo. Yours is fast, but mine is slow. Oh, where do we get them, I don't know. Everybody has a Water Buffalo." Mint Bunny informed him with a twitch of his nose and a small squeak. 

England laughed and repeated his former question as a statement.

"I took my Water Buffalo to a store; got his head stuck in a door. Spilled some lima beans on the floor. Oh, everybody has a-" Mint Bunny continued his story.

Finally, Austria regained his composure and interjected. "Stop right there! What do you think you are doing? Everybody does not have Water Buffalo, England!" The bushy eyebrowed blonde turned to face him, looking rather startled. 

"Wha-?"

"If you go around advertising that, when everybody does not have a Water Buffalo. We will get overloaded with people asking, 'Where's my Water Buffalo?' 'Why don't I have a Water Buffalo?' Are you prepared to deal with that? I don't think so, so.. just stop being so silly!" Austria said in anger.

England was blushing a really dark red. "But I'm not, my friend was just- You should have heard Mint Bunny's-" he sputtered.

Austria stopped him with a rather improper scream and walked out of the room, running his hands through his dark hair and completely ruining the effort he had exerted to make himself look nice. How had he never noticed that England was so insane? He was so distracted he ran into another, slightly shorter blonde. This one, however, had no qualms with sticking his firearm between his ribs. The small man glared angrily at him.

"Of course it's you, prick." Switzerland said, his green eyes squinted up in obvious disgust and his face screwed up with his anger. 

Austria simply could not take anymore and completely lost his cool. First it was England with his insanity and now Switzerland with his disregard for the peace policy applied to meetings. He just screamed and crumpled to the ground. He pulled Switzerland forward slightly to keep himself from falling backward completely. He was so distraught, he did not notice how close he was to the nation's lower half. The younger country looked down at him in shock with a slight blush. "Man up, you stupid uptight ass or I swear I'll hit you with my peace prize."

Before Austria could actually collect himself, the albino he considered somewhat a friend, but mostly annoying, passed and grinned at the two. He winked at the comprising position Austria was in at that minute with most amused smirk on his face. Austria, in turn, colored a dark scarlet. He really should not have let his friend, who he was currently questioning relations with, know he had a crush on the Switz. It was honestly Hungary's fault though. She kept pressuring him and he needed other advice sources. Prussia continued on to the Meeting Room, lucky for the dark-haired country. 

"Get up, we are going to be late and if you make me late, prissy snob, I will not hesitate to shoot you on sight." Switzerland said crossly.

Austria gulped and stood. He valued his body in the current state it was in, thank you very much.


End file.
